marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Griff
Griff first appears early in Season 9, and is a friend and coworker of Al at the shoe store. He is also a member of Al's "NO MA'AM" organization. Biography Not much is known about his life before season 9 or outside of work. He is first introduced as the new employee at Gary's Shoes & Accessories for Today's Woman, but Bud is unaware that a new employee was hired. Griff said Al never mentioned having a son, a daughter, or a living wife, but had already annoyed him with all the times he mentioned scoring four touchdowns in one single game. He is considered a pleb in NO MA'AM at the beginning of "A Man for No Seasons", as he is shown wearing a "Man in Training" shirt and propeller beanie upon entering the meeting room. Despite surviving the imitation rights and claiming that being divorced and working in a shoe store makes him feel no pain, he eventually breaks down and screams in horror while watching Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. He appears to be considered a full fledged member later in the episode, as he is shown in a "NO MA'AM" shirt while in jail with the other members. A divorcé, he shares many of Al's characteristics as far as work ethic and views on women go. However, Griff isn't quite as impolite and outspoken to their customers, or to their boss, Gary. He is also less callous; occasionally he feels uneasy when going along with one of Al or Jefferson's many schemes. Griff drives a GEO METRO with vanity plates reading 'PO BOY', and is often mocked for this. However, Griff is happy because it is still more reliable than Al's 1970s Dodge, though Griff did mention a fond memory of being a passenger in the Dodge, while he and Al tried run over Griff's ex-wife (she was able to outrun the Dodge). Al says Griff's car is easier to push. He did have sex with ex-wife due to the use of Bleen. He shares Al's hobbies including bowling, (as he is on his bowling team) and fishing (as he is shown crying after admitting that he didn't like Psycho Dad and really wanted to go ice fishing). Despite their friendship, there have been times where he is willing to go against him, such as when he points out the hypocrisy of Al's new religion in "Reverend Al" and later cast a stone at Al after telling the congregation "Let he who is without wife cast the first stone". He also remained angry at Al and NO MA'AM in "Twisted" after the prank that sent Griff to death row at the end of the previous season. He then promises to stay with Al as a big woman is crushing his hand, but quickly abandons him after seeing an attractive woman lose her dress. Trivia * In the episode, T*R*A*S*H, the name tape on his Army uniform is "GRIFF", which would mean Griff is actually his last name. * He is left handed, as he can be seen bowling with his left in Shoeless Al * He and Al have never been on Spring Break. * His divorce settlement included his wife taking the house, car, money and his entire collection of Pam Grier films. * In Birthday Boy Toy, he said that he played Dorothy in his high school production of The Wiz. His high school newspaper, Hooper High Gazette, said his portrayal of Dorothy was "captivating, charming and strangely intimidating". Category:NO MA'AM Category:Recurring character Category:Gary's Shoes Employees Category:Shoe Salesmen Category:Al's Friends Category:Notable character Category:Males Category:Character